


Office Work

by hullohurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, One Shot, free write, pencils?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullohurricane/pseuds/hullohurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve work in office and Bucky likes stabbing people with pencils</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Work

" Yes ma'am, someone will be sent to fix your electricity." Steve said into his headset, "If anything goes wrong, call back and ask for Steve Rogers" The voice on the other end warbled into his ear," No ma'am, not the Mr. Rogers like on tv." 

The call ended with a beep and Steve leaned back into his chair with a sigh. As he ran his hands through his hair Bucky rolled up in his desk chair proceeding to spin in circles. 

"Having fun yet?" He asked, a giant smile slicing his face in two.

Steve sighed again,"I thought you got fired last week."

"What for?" Buckys grin grew impossibly wider.

"Stabbing that Rumlow guy with a pencil."

"He was a dick"

"It went through his hand Bucky! Through it!"

Buckys expression turned thoughtful,"Nah, turns out Fury was going to fire him anyway. He'd been feeding the 'enemy' secrets about the company and stuff." He made airquotes around enemy. 

"You used to work for them too, ya know"

Bucky rolled his eyes and scooted back over to his cubicle. "Don't make me stab you with a pencil."

"You love me too much." Steve said laughing, then groaned as a ball of paper smacked him in the forehead.


End file.
